Saving you
by Roses-double
Summary: Dimitri fought against the blonde strigoi and won. hes come back, what will happen to him and rose? what will happen when Janine finds out? Read and Review... My first fanfic. POV may change through out
1. Returning

I had to take the gruelling task of making it back to the academy. I knew I was losing a lot of blood. I looked behind me. I knew that if I didn't hurry one of the Strigoi I had left behind would make me dinner.

I had been with my Rosa, fleeing the caves when the blonde Strigoi jumped out from the shadows. Rose had tried to save me but Guardian Hathaway Roses mum dragged her away. I had been left for dead. The blonde Strigoi had bitten me. The Ecstasy of the bite still lingered. I was strong though. I had beaten him off of me and plunged my stake into his heart. I staggered towards the opening of the cave, making my way back to safety.

"Shit." I swore loudly as I touched the cut I had sustained fighting the Strigoi. It ran across my chest. It was only a little way to go before I could get help. I pushed my way through the last little piece of undergrowth.

I could now see the academy before me. Looming before me was my home. My Rosa I pushed forward knowing that the sooner I got to the clinic the sooner I could stop the bleeding.

" Guardian Belikov, is that you?" called Stan. Of all the people to find me it had to be him. Great. I had a sworn hate for him. He could be a real bitch.

" Yeah. I'm bleeding though." I called back. Slowly and painfully he helped me back to the clinic.

" Guardian Belikov." Lissa ran up to me and threw her arms around me. Tears were pouring down her face.

" We thought you were dead." She sobbed.

" No just bleeding." I tried to settle her down. She lifted her hand up and whipped it across my cut. It repaired itself to new.

" You shouldn't have done that, princess." I knew what it would cost her. I knew that if she continued to heal people like she was she would spiral into depression. Again.

" Small cuts aren't hard. Even I could have healed what you had." Adrian poked his head around the corner. As much as I hated him for loving my Rose, I couldn't help but smile.

" Thanks, hey listen do you do you know where Rose is. She must be taking this hard. She had seen so much death."

I knew that Rose would be upset. I had seen what had happened in Spokane. I never thought she would be herself again. This had been so much worse. She and seen friends and teachers slaughtered and she herself had killed many Strigoi. I needed comfort from it myself. She was the one person I knew could help me. I loved her and we had shown each other our feelings just before the original Strigoi attack.

" She might be in her room or in the chapel. Most people are in the church." Replied Lissa breaking my train of thoughts. Silently I turned around and headed back out. There were few people around. Those that were around were assessing damage and helping with clean up. Janine Hathaway saw me and did a double take.

" We thought you were dead." She stated. Nice opening sentence, such a typical Hathaway remark although Lissa had said the same thing. I smiled at the thought of how Rose was so much like her mother.

" Thanks." I replied dryly. But then I turned much more caringly. " Thankyou for taking Rose I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't."

I knew that if she had been killed I wouldn't have wanted to live. She was my life now. I knew what I was risking but it was all worth it to see her smile. After a little more talk on how I had managed to escape I left, telling her that I had to speak to her at some stage about something. I was not looking forward to that conversation. Rose and I had agreed to tell her mother what we had. At a little over five foot that woman was tiny but terrifying.

I finally made it to the church. I could here cries coming from inside. It was a sad time for dampire and moroi alike


	2. Promise

**Thankyou to those that read my story… Review if you can… I love reading them. Tell me what you want to see. I forgot to put on my 1****st**** chapter but the usual disclaimer… all this belongs to Richelle mead the awsomist person.**

**RPOV**

I let a single tear fall down my face. He was gone. My love lost. Dimitri was gone. We had saved numerous people but I didn't care. I just wanted Dimitri back. He had promised he wouldn't leave me. Now I knew that I would go crazy like Ms Karp or suicide like Anna. He told me he would be there to help me through the darkness. But he was gone now.

I looked around at the other people in the church. People were already starting to arrive for the funerals, which would be held in three days time. A group of guardians led by my mother were going back to the cave at the first sign of light to retrieve the bodies of those that had been murdered.

I wrapped my arms around my legs, shaking slightly. I rested my head on my knees and let my mind wander. I thought back to when Dimitri and me met. When he trained me, when he caught Jesse with me, the bus ride to and from the shopping trip, being in his arms when I was hurt, the lip gloss he gave me to make me happy.

I reached into my pocket and brought out the small container. I only had a little left. I applied a little and automatically felt closer to him.

" Rose, Its okay, dry your tears. Your okay" Dimitri's voice was soothing. This was sad. I was missing him so much I was hallucinating. I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up. Looking down on me was the face of an angel. Strong dark skin, long brown hair… wait

"Dimitri, how are you here? Your dead." I was confused. I had seen him being bitten by that blonde Strigoi. The same one that had told me he was going to go after Lissa.

" I promised Roza, I said I would be here for you. I fought him and won." He gave me one of those rare smiles that made my heart melt. He knew my questions before I needed to ask them. I looked around the church. He knew that we couldn't be seen like this. I was not yet eighteen.

The church was empty though, much to my surprise. Not long ago there had been so many people. I reached up and kissed him gently on the cheek.

" I thought you were gone forever. I didn't know what I would do. You're my life." I confessed even though we both knew how wrong it was.

" As are you mine." Taking my hand he led me out of the church.

The sky was starting to get lighter. There were a few guardians running around making last minute arrangements before many of them departed for the caves. Dimitri dropped my hand. Even with the number of people we had lost, I still felt as happy as can be. I knew I was lucky. Dimitri had defied all odds and overcome obstacles to return to me. The other half of my soul had returned.

" Belikov, will you be coming with us to recover bodies." My mum came hurrying up. She looked in control. She was leading the recovery mission.

" I think I might go to bed, if that's okay. I'm really tired and I don't want to injure myself further." Dimitri replied.

" Good idea. Just keep an ear out. With so many of us gone you need to be on high alert." With that she turned and left. For a short woman, she was scary.

I glanced up at Dimitri." You have to tell her. I'm not." I giggled.

He had the look of terror on his face. Dimitri was usually calm and collected. Wearing the mask of a guardian. Come on both of us need sleep. We parted ways.

I stopped by the clinic to check on Lissa. She was finishing up and looked exhausted.

"Come on Lissa, tie for bed. You too Adrian." I looked at them sympathetically. They had helped so many people. I knew that Lissa had healed Dimitri. For that I was thankful.

" Little dhampire, will you tuck me in." Adrian replied with a cheeky grin.

"Not a chance." I started to pull Lissa outside. Adrian followed.

" Goodnight." Adrian headed in one direction towards the guests dorms while I took Lissa back to hers.

"Um…" I didn't know how to start. " Lissa there's something you need to know. It's going to become public soon and we want you to know."

I had to tell her about me and Dimitri. It was only five days until my eighteenth birthday and that was when we were going to tell my mother

" Oh my god, you're in a relationship with Eddie." Lissa replied. I couldn't help but laugh.

" Not quite. Its Dimitri." I closed my eyes and waited for the reaction.

" What's what happened to Dimitri? Did he find you? Did you know he's alive?" She started firing questions of at me.

" Lissa, I know Dimitri's alive. If he wasn't I wouldn't be telling you this. I love Dimitri." I gulped.

" I knew there was something going on between you. You're always so happy around him. The way you look at him like he's a god. May I ask why did it take him two hours to clean you up and clam you down?" I hadn't been expecting a reaction like that. I smiled mischievously. Lissa let out a squeal.

"You didn't." I just nodded.

Please review. I want ten reviews before I write the next chapter. Whose point of view would you like next and what do you want to happen. Press the green button.


	3. Knowing

Thanks guys for all you reviews… They make me so happy… Here's another chapter… Dimitri's POV…* all belonging to Richelle Mead*

I headed back to my room. It had been days since I last slept. I had survived on adrenalin for far to long. I also need to sleep so that I completely healed.

I looked back as to what had happened in the last few days. I had slept with my Roza and we had agreed that we couldn't keep up hiding what we had and that she was nearly eighteen. I had killed so many Strigoi and was almost killed myself. I had come back to my Roza.

I had a quick shower. The burning water on my skin was calming. I stepped out of the shower and threw a pair of tracksuit pants on. Looking down I smiled. They were the same pants I had worn when Roza came to my room under Victors Lust charm.

I fell asleep thinking of me and rose in the cabin together. I loved her more than anything. More than myself. I vowed to myself never to let anything happen to her. With that I fell asleep.

It seemed like seconds later when I was woken by thumping on my door. I switched on my bedside lamp. And crawled out of bed. I looked over at the time. It was 1pm. I needed to get up soon anyway.

I opened the door a sliver. I figured it would be one of the guardians come to tell me who we had lost. Who I didn't expect was Lissa.

"What's wrong Princess?" I was worried. What if something had happened to my Roza?

"We need to talk Belikov." Her voice was rough. She was scary. Lissa Scary, I know I never thought it could happen. I told her to wait a minute and slipped back inside and pulled on a white t-shirt.

I crept back outside quietly closing the door behind me. Lissa beckoned for me to follow her. She led me to a stairwell.

"If you dare hurt her I will personally make sure your killed." I looked at her stunned.  
" what are you talking about Lissa." I looked down. Then I understood. She knew about Rose and I. Rose would have told her.

"Oh Lissa. I love her. I promise I wouldn't do anything to ever hurt her." I smiled. It was Lissa's turn to look stunned.

" Please Lissa you can't tell anybody. If anyone finds out there will be harsh consequences for both of us and I'm sorry but I can't be your guardian when you graduate."  
She looked sad at this news but then cheered up.

" That's okay you can move to the royal court with us. Well I better get back. See you, Dimitri. Oh and it doesn't take two hours to calm someone down." She turned with a wink and strolled away. I knew I must have been turning a bright pink.

I knew that she had taken the news quiet well. I just hoped Guardian Hathaway was just as pleasant. I highly doubted that though.

**So what do you guys think? Do you like it or not. I want lots more reviews. Who's POV next, and what do you want to happen. I love getting reviews from you all. Keep them coming. I try to reply to them all. **


	4. confess

Thanks everyone… Love the review… read and review…*all belongs to Richelle mead*

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I rummaged around in the back of my closet. I had bought Rose a present and had put it in a red gift bag. I knew it was in here somewhere. Giving up I reached in and grabbed out a shirt and a pair of formal looking pants.

Roses party was in an hour and a half and I wanted to give one of her presents to her beforehand. I didn't think she would want to open a red lacy lingerie set in front of her mother. That would go down great.

I took a quick shower and got ready. I pulled the elastic off my wrist and tied my hair back. I wanted to look semi-neat. I was planning on pulling Guardian Hathaway aside and telling her. I gulped at the thought.

I checked the clock I only had half an hour to find rose. The party was going to be held in the same room Tasha had used for her Christmas party. I jogged down to the room. Lissa was inside with rose finishing putting up red and black decorations.

There were quite a few people coming, Janine, Eddie, Christian, Mia (who was being flown in from the court as a surprise), Jill from the elementary school along with a few other moroi, novices and some of the guardians, Although I think they were only coming as a precaution against underage drinking.

" Happy Birthday Roza." I called from across the room. Rose spun around, her face lighting up in a smile. She climbed down the ladder she was using and ran over. She through herself around my neck. I leaned down and kissed her. It was long and passionate.

When we finally broke apart Lissa, looking extremely embarrassed said,

" Presents go on the table."

" I actually want to give Roza one of hers now." Rose looked curious now.

"Hand it over then." Lissa came up now wanting to see Rose open her first present. Rose opened to bag and took out the small silver wrapped present. Hastily ripping the paper off, her face light up happily.

" Dimka, I think you'll enjoy this gift more than me." She said with a smirk. I laughed. She kissed me again on the lips.

I helped put up the few remaining decorations. My height made it easy. About fifteen minutes till the party was supposed to start Lissa and Rose ducked into the bathroom to get ready. I laughed finishing by throwing some more roses around. I pulled the small package out of my pocket and placed it onto the table along side a box from Lissa.

One by one guests started to file into the room. I started to make small talk with some of the other guardians.

" Dimitri, you said we needed to talk." Gulp. May as well get it over with.

" Guardian Hathaway can I talk to you outside." She raised one eyebrow, something that Rose had been trying to get me to teach her over the last few days. She gave a brisk nod and followed me into the cool afternoon air.

" So what did you want to talk about Belikov?" She looked terrifying. Here goes nothing.

" Rose and I wanted to let you know, we're more than just mentor and student." I paused. Getting ready to duck. Thank god there was nothing that could be used as a weapon, except her belt. Note to self avoid that.

" I think it's very acceptable to have a friendship. I think that it's good that you guys have become friends. It earns trust. I knew that you guys have a friendship. She wanted to go back and save you from that blonde Strigoi." I blinked she thought I was talking about a friendship.

" Um… I meant I love her." She just stood there. Her face was thunderous. I thought it would be bad. This wasn't too bad.

That's when her arm shot out. I quickly deflected it. She was going to beat me up. The novices may have called me a God, but this was the legendary Janine Hathaway. I was scared. She was one of the few people that actually scared me.

Rose busted through the door. "MUM STOP!" Janine stopped trying to beat me up. I winced. I was going to have a massive bruise tomorrow.

" Mum why are you trying to hit Dimi…I mean Guardian Belikov?" She paused then it was like a light lit up in her head.

" You told her." I nodded.

" So you love him?" Janine still looked ready to kill someone.

" Mum, I love him more than my own life." She looked at me. " But you have to promise not to tell on us."

" I won't." I sighed. Thank god. " Just don't do it."

"What?" rose looked confused. I leaned down and whispered in her ear. " Um… something she needed to tell us about a week ago." I smiled, thinking about the present I had gotten her. I think she should wear it tonight.

" I'm eighteen now, you can't tell me what to do anymore. Sorry Mum." Janine just sighed in defeat we both knew she couldn't win this.

" Just don't make any decisions you cold regret."

"I promise never to hurt her or make her do anything she doesn't want to." I looked solemnly at her.

" Good otherwise I would kick your ass."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Next chapter will be up tonight… janines POV… Tell me where you want the story to go next… Want lots of reviews… PRESS THE BUTTON


	5. Protective

*I'm so sorry guys… I've had so much going on… lets just say dramatic love life + school= No time. I'll try and update more. Anyway… Janine's POV Usual disclaimer*

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I had just gotten off of my shift. I hurried back to my room so I wouldn't be late for Roses birthday. It would be one of the few birthdays I had seen her. Today she was out of my control.

I threw on a pair of black pinstriped pants and a jacket. I looked at my short crop of hair and considered doing something with it. "Na, its fine." I thought out loud.

I grabbed the present I had brought for Rose. It was a dress, which I thought she would like. I had noticed that she hadn't been living up to her reputation lately. I liked that she wasn't so flirtatious.

When I was her age I had been overly skanky. Once field experience started, I started to realise that I would have someone's life in my hands soon. I had stopped my late night partying and stopped sleeping with guys.

I headed down to the room that Tasha had used for her Christmas party. I walked inside where there already were lots of people chatting. I saw that Dimitri, Stan and Alberta were already here, along with some of the newer guardians that had come since the war.

I headed towards Guardian Belikov, he had told me the other day that we needed to talk. I hadn't seen him since when I wasn't busy.

"Dimitri, you said we needed to talk." I was curious as to why he looked nervous. I was only five foot. He was six seven.

" Guardian Hathaway can I talk to you outside." What the hell was up with the formalities? I raised one eyebrow. I already didn't like the sound of this. I nodded and followed him outside.

" So what did you want to talk about Belikov?" I demanded. I was getting impatient.

" Rose and I wanted to let you know, we're more than just mentor and student." I sighed. Thank god. When he said rose and I, I panicked for a moment there. Of course they were friends. I didn't care; I had friends who were students. Well more acquaintances. But it didn't matter. Considering they would both hopefully be guarding the princess someday that they were friends that had trust in each other. I could tell that when we thought that that Strigoi killed him how him and rose were close.

"I think it's very acceptable to have a friendship. I think that it's good that you guys have become friends. It earns trust. I knew that you guys have a friendship. She wanted to go back and save you from that blonde Strigoi." I told him. He stood at me dumfounded. Had he really expected me to be annoyed?

"Um… I meant I love her." Wait. Back up. WHAT! How dare he. He was her mentor, she was a Student. HE COULDN'T LOVE HER. HE WAS SEVEN YEARS, SORRY SIX YEARS OLDER THAN HER.

Now I was pissed. I threw my hand out to punch him. I was annoyed when he anticipated it and blocked me. I was going to beat him to a pulp. I was Janine Hathaway after all. He looked terrified.

"MUM STOP!" Rose busted through the doors. I was momentarily distracted. HOW DARE SHE START? DID HE LOVE HIM TOO?

" Mum why are you trying to hit Dimi…I mean Guardian Belikov?" She had gone to say Dimitri. They were really that close. Before I could answer her question she seemed to understand.

" You told her." Had they been planning this? I was more then annoyed now I was infuriated.

"So you love him?" This was more than I could handle. I knew that Rose had not been seeing so many guys since she and gotten back after that two years away. But a Guardian. NO WAY!

" Mum, I love him more than my own life." She looked at him. " But you have to promise not to tell on us." I sighed. I knew what sort of things love could drive people to do. When I had fallen for Abe, well there wasn't anything to stop me. I knew that all tell on them would do is make them hate me and then Dimitri would be reassigned and Rose would go after him. I had to make sure that she graduated.

" I won't." I promised. I saw her face relax. I knew that what I said wouldn't stop them from loving each other but I could try and make sure that she didn't make the mistakes I had. " Just don't do it." I added.

Rose looked confused for a moment. Dimitri leaned down and whispered in her ear. He stood up smiling. They better not have already done it

" I'm eighteen now, you can't tell me what to do anymore. Sorry Mum." I sighed in defeat. She had me. I couldn't believe my baby wasn't a virgin anymore. And to Him. What was this universe coming to?

" Just don't make any decisions you could regret." Not that they could have children for which I was thankful

"I promise never to hurt her or make her do anything she doesn't want to." Dimitri looked solemnly at me. I knew he would take good care of her. And I could tell that he loved her and made Rose happy

" Good otherwise I would kick your ass." I added. I walked inside looking for Adrian. I need alcohol. I knew I shouldn't but I had lost my baby to her mentor.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Thankyou… keep the reviews coming…. I'll try to get another chapter up soon.**


End file.
